End the War
End the War is the twenty-second and final level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4. Walkthrough The final level. McLaren has been promoted to Sergeant. They discusse their plan and then they head out to Krum's building. Wilson (and McLaren by player's choice) takes out enemy snipers. They move up a hill and reach a tunnel. They go through the tunnel and then reach the basement. They breach in and take out the some men. They then go up stairs and take soldiers. They reach top floor and secure it. Sam spots Krum and goes to restrain him but he is shot in the chest. McLaren comes to his aid. Krum goes to shoot him but Salmon pushes him and fights him off. Salmon begins to lose and Krum gains upper hand. Salmon tries to use his Colt Peacemaker but he knocks it out of his hand. Beck comes to help but she is shot by a sniper. McLaren picks up the gun and shoots Krum, killing him. Transcript Briefing (End the War intro same as endrun theme.) USMC logo changes to the Wolf logo. Pictures are shown on the screen. Cut Scene (Sam walks up.) *SGT McLaren: I didn't want the promotion. Not this way anyhow. *LCPL Sam: Copy that, Jo. I mean Sarge. *SGT McLaren: Let's keep it "Jo", okay? *LCPL Sam: You got it Sarge. *LT Travis: Keep it down. Salmon is trying to think. (Camera focus on Salmon standing with a Lieutenant Colonel and a Major.) *Captain Salmon: Leftenant Colonel, we need to get our orders from HQ. No response yet. It's been 3 hours. *Wolf Operative: Hm? Leftenant Travis, Leftenant Mannings. Any sign of enemy traps. *Beck: No, sir. *LT Travis: Major, can we radio in and tell them that we could proceed with the mission? *Wolf Operative #2: We wait Leftenant. *Gen. Rogers: Landwolf Alpha, this is Landwolf Charlie. The mission is a go. Ingame (Level starts off with the player listening to more briefing.) *Captain Salmon: We are going to flank the enemy. The Cubans, Russians, Chinese, Iranians and North Koreans are all here to give us hell. Wayne go up the hill, I'll go right and Beck you go left. Jo, you go where you want to go. *SGT McLaren: Yes sir. (If he goes with Wayne.) *SSGT Wilson: Jo, follow me and stay down. *SGT McLaren: Copy that. (They go up the hill taking out snipers.) (If he goes with Beck or Salmon.) *Beck or Salmon: Stick with us and stay down. (They go through the area taking out ground troops.) *SSGT Wilson: This is to easy. (They take out several enemies and move to a tunnel. Les Ormes from COD3 players.) *Captain Salmon: What is this place? *LT Travis: I don't know. *LT COL Travis: I'll take a look. *Captain Salmon: Leftenant Colonel, no wait it could be a trap, you'd could be killed. (He goes in anyway.) *Captain Salmon: Jonathan! (The a mine explodes on him.) *Beck: I'd wished he'd listened. *LT Travis: No! Not my brother! (They go through the tunnel taking out the men silently.) *Captain Salmon: Remember, quiet as a mouse. (They continue through the tunnel. Call to Arms from COD3 plays.) *LCPL Sam: Keep it tight, people. (They get to a door and go through it.) *Captain Salmon: Not to far now. I hope. (They make it to the basement.) *Beck: Breach into the perimeter people. *Captain Salmon: Move! (They breach in and clear the basement. Hero's Pride same as Ingram's Pride from COD3.) *Captain Salmon: Let's do this. (They clear the first floor.) *Beck: First Floor, clear. (They move up to the second and third floors clearing them out.) *Beck: Clear. (They get to the top floor. Savours same as COD3 main theme.) *Captain Salmon: We are not giving up! (They continue fighting.) *SGT McLaren: You're ship has sailed Krum! (They continue to fight.) *SSGT Wilson: For Josh! For Phantom! For Ghost and Roach! This is for everyone that died in your name! (Sam goes to move around a corner with McLaren. Sam is shot a couple times and falls over.) *SGT McLaren: Sam! No! (Krum approaches them. Salmon lunges at him and knocks his gun out of his hand. They begin a fist fight (End fight theme from COD MW2). They throw each other into the wall and then Salmon throws him into a wooden door. Krum gets back up and grabs him then gets his knife. Beck shows up.) *Beck: Drop it! (She is shot in the shoulder by a sniper.) *Captain Salmon: No! (Salmon gets his Colt Peacemaker but Krum hits it out of his hand and it slides to McLaren. Krum gets Salmon the ground. McLaren then reaches out for the gun. He picks it up and shoots Krum in the head. He falls onto the Salmon and McLaren slowly walks up.) *Captain Salmon: Nice shot. (Wilson and Salmon help up Sam and start to evacuate.) *SSGT Wilson: We have to get outta here! Jo, let's go! (He sees Beck moving. He gives her and hand. Explosions shake the building.) *SGT McLaren: Come on, Leftenant. We need to go! (Endrun from MW2 plays. They begin to escape. They go to the emergency area but McLaren is cut off.) *Captain Salmon: No! (They turn around and go on a pipe and slide down. The top floor explodes. They go through an exploding gas room. They continue through a petrol room. They make it to the exit bridge and finally escape.) Ending Cut Scene (Ending same as introduction music at end of MW2.) *Captain Salmon: It's over. (In the background the building is still exploding. Camera focuses on Nikolai that just came in the Skywolf 4-5.) *Nikolai: You did it. (Beck begins to fall but Nikolai comes to help.) *Captain Salmon: Nikolai, we gotta get these two back to Albany. *Nikolai: Da - way ahead of you. (They are laid on the floor. Salmon, McLaren and Wilson go back to see the destruction of the building.) *SSGT Wilson: We did it, sir. *SGT McLaren: This is the best victory ever. *Captain Salmon: *Laughs* Damn straight. (Salmon pats them on the back.) *Captain Salmon: Let's go. We have people to confirm this to. (Screen slowly blacks out. Salmon approaches on a stage.) *Captain Salmon: I have to thank each and everyone of you for this. We've been through a lot. I'll share medals and promotion with you guys. (He approaches Travis.) *Captain Salmon: Leftenant Travis, a proud, brave and intelligent soldier. I award you, the Medal of Bravery, Australia Service Medal and Medal of Honour. I also am promoting you, to Captain. (He goes shakes his head and then approaches Beck.) *Captain Salmon: Leftenant Mannings, a proud, noble, brave and intelligent soldier. I award you, the Medal of Bravery, Australia Service Medal and Medal of Honour. I also am promoting you, to Captain. (He goes over to Sovereign.) *Captain Salmon: My dear friend, Sovereign. A honest soldier, proud, noble, brave and intelligent soldier. I award you, the Medal of Bravery, Australia Service Medal and Medal of Honour. I also am promoting you, to Leftenant. (He shakes his hand and continues along. He then goes back to front of them. General Rogers appears. They all salute.) *Gen. Rogers: Salmon. (Salmon turns around.) *Gen. Rogers: Outstanding work, son! I'm putting you in for Major. *Major Salmon: Thank you, sir. I'll head out now. (He walks off and the camera blacks out. He then appears at someone's grave a salutes. Screen goes Black.) *Major Salmon: It's finally over John. The victory we longed for has arrived. We finally have ended the war as you dreamed it would end. You dream has became a realty just like mine. This is my last mission but not my last service. Our victory is here. Thank you, John for what you have taught me. Goodbye. (Level ends. End Credit.) Category:Missions Category:Levels Category:Pages without images